dragonwitchfandomcom-20200213-history
Narcissa Simmons
Narcissa Daffodil Ti Simmons is the Queen of Gondra, Wife to king Malicus Simmons, mother of Leila, Draco, and Clarissa Simmons. She is a Dragon Witch, but she also has recent Witch ancestry, which allows her to use wands. Her three children also use wands, but her eldest, Leila, is not very good at it. Biography Early Life Not much is known about her early life, except during her late teens and early twenties. Unicorn Wars The Unicorn Wars took place between Narcissa's late teens and early twenties. This is probably the reason why she rides her unicorn more than Pearl. The Lost Princess Physical appearance Narcissa is tall, about the same height as her eldest- unless in heels- Leila. She has brown hair and blue eyes. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Wand magic Narcissa is of Witch descent, which means that she is able to use Witch's wands and ride broomsticks, as is her children. Dragon abilities Narcissa has the ability to manipulate ice, just like her bond dragon, Pearl. Relationships Malicus Simmons Malicus Simmons is her loving husband, and distant cousin by marriage. Leila Simmons Leila Simmons is one of Narcissa's headstrong daughter's, and the eldest of all three children. When Leila was taken, Narcissa went into a stage of depression that lasted for over seven years. It got so bad, Malicus had to take her place in ruling Gondra at one point. Despite being apart for twelve years, Leila and Narcissa have a very strong bond with each other. Dracen Simmons Dracen Simmons is Narcissa's only son, and middle child of the three children. He was what brought Narcissa out of her depression stage. Clarissa Simmons Clarissa is the other daughter of Narcissa and the youngest of all three siblings. She is about as headstrong as her sister, and is very curious. She doesn't know about the Demonslayers, and it's getting very hard for Etymology The name Narcissa is derived from Narcissus, a beautiful but vain character in Greek mythology from which the term narcissism, which refers to vanity and elitism, is derived. The name can also be derived from the flower by the same name, also known as daffodil. The name of the plant may also be derived from the Greek word narkoa, "to numb", referring to its narcotic properties. In this case it is referring to the flower, as she mentions that her name is the meaning of her middle name. Behind the scenes *The inspiration behind this character is from the Harry Potter series, Narcissa Malfoy. I also remembered a quote from Star Wars about Shaak Ti where they mention: "Pretty as a flower, yet deadly as a viper." This quote in a way represents Narcissa's personality; Ti is also Narcissa's maiden name before she married Malicus. *Her appearance is based off the English actress, and coincidentally, the Narcissa Malfoy in the Harry Potter films, Helen McCrory. Appearances Dragon Witch: Awakening Notes and references Category:Female characters Category:Dragon Witch Category:Royal Category:Characters Category:Queen Category:Princess